Enchanted
by Geodi
Summary: It's hard to accept the fact that you must marry out of honor instead of love at such a young age." "Especially when you're me." - Anna must learn to accept the fact that not everything is a fairytale... especially when she meets her fiance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic!! I really hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Anna gazed into the mirror, eyeing herself with distaste. "My nose is too big, my hair is so  
  
messy, and my ears are too small." She frowned and stamped her foot. With the impact of the  
  
stamp, her tightly pinned up hair came loose and golden locks tumbled down the side of her  
  
face, making her howl in frustration. She grabbed her hair and pulled at it, pins flying  
  
everywhere. Oh, how she _hated_ her hair. 

"Anna..." A graceful young lady stepped into the room, arms spread out for an embrace. The  
  
young lady had a sweet face with bright blue eyes, long lashes, and eyebrows that were arched  
  
by god himself. She had a slightly upturned nose and full faint pink lips. Her golden hair was  
  
bunched up and pinned down neatly in a beautiful knot at the top of her head. Her skin was  
  
smooth and white and her blue silk dress clung to her figure nicely. She took dainty steps and  
  
seemed to glide. Her grace resembled that of a swan.

Anna inhaled the faint scent of roses as her sister wrapped her in a loose hug. "Your nose is  
  
perfect and your ears are adorable. All we need to do is fix your hair." she whispered into her  
  
sibling's ear. Anna in reply, crinkled her nose. "You have bad taste, Rose." she accused,  
  
crossing her arms. Her sister pursed her lips thoughtfully as she began to style Anna's soft hair. "I  
  
know that." she finally said a matter-of-factly, holding pins in her mouth. Sighing, Anna turned to  
  
the mirror and watched her hair being pinned up under her sister's artistic fingers. "I wish I could  
  
just get it cut." Anna mumbled, looking bored. Rose frowned slightly at this remark. "Your hair is  
  
beautiful. Besides, you know it's innapropriate for girls to run around with boy cuts." Anna  
  
looked deftly annoyed and crossed her arms. "I don't want a boy cut, just a few inches? So I  
  
can handle my hair a little better?" Rose smiled. "Maybe." She put the finishing touches and  
  
stepped back to admire. "Look at yourself." Anna scoffed and turned away from the mirror.  
  
"See how beautiful you are." Rose persisted. Anna sighed and finally faced the mirror. "Alright.  
  
I'm fixed. Why did you come here anyways?" At these words, Rose hesitated. Anna crossed her  
  
arms. "Tell me." Rose sighed and refused to look directly at Anna. "I know you didn't want this  
  
to happen for a long time..." Anna's eyes widened and she began to slowly back away from her  
  
sister. "But, your fiance's here to meet you."

* * *

**Yoh's comin in the next chappie! Btw, Anna is 5 and Yoh is 6! Reviews, Reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my reviewers... I didn't think I'd get that many reviews! -.-; I'm very happy cuz this is my first fanfic!**

* * *

The young boy fidgeted in his chair, nearly toppling over. His father righted the chair and frowned thoughtfully at his son, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Quiet." He told the boy and patted his head. The boy looked up, a goofy smile on his face. "What is her name, father?" He asked eagerly. His father laughed, a deep throaty sound. "Annabell. Annabell Kyouyama." The boy frowned. "Her name is Annabell?" he asked incredulously. "But I thought..." He screwed up his face. "What kind of name is Annabell? She must be a sissy." He blurted out and immediately covered his mouth with his hands, looking sheepish. His brother, from behind him chuckled. "That's not too bad... I mean, look at Rose." he offered. "She's as far from being a sissy as anyone can get and even she thinks that Annabell is..." Recieving a menacing look from Mikihisa, Hao stopped mid-sentence. "You'll see." He finished. Grinning, he tousled his brother's hair. The 6 year old opened his mouth to say something when his father sharply told him to stand up. Confused, the little boy did so and looked around him. Next to him, Hao stood up too, towering over his younger sibling.

Atop the staircase they stood before, the two wooden door swung open. Craning his neck, the young boy was able to make out 2 figures, one tall, the other a bit shorter than him. He instantly recognized the taller as Rose, Hao's fiancee. They were to be married soon- Hao would be turning 18; Rose, 16. He then frowned, looking at the smaller figure. She did not look familiar... Who was she? Could she be Annabell? She walked down the stairs in a brisk manner, golden hair tied up. Her chocolate brown eyes were cold... very much unlike Rose's warm ones. He hesitated in thinking that she could be of any relation to Rose but, they _did _look alike. The boy grinned. He would find out sooner or later.

When the two young ladies reached the bottom of the stairs, Yoh was pushed towards the little girl as Hao walked up to Rose. Awkwardly, Yoh smiled and held out a hand. The girl only gave him a cold, disapproving look. "Um... Would you be Annabell?" Yoh asked, regarding the girl with curiosity. The girl immedately stiffened and crossed her arms. "Yes." She said icily. Yoh broke out into a big grin. "Hi! I'm Yoh." He said cheerfully. Annabell did not reply, but instead picked at her nails. "So, Annabell..." "It's Anna." The girl corrected. The boy looked confused for a second then looked immensely pleased. _She's not a sissy afterall. _Yoh thought, and smiled. A sharp "What?" brought him back to his senses. "Huh...?" Anna rolled her eyes. "Why do you smile so much?" Yoh shrugged, still smiling. "It's a good thing to smile," he explained. "It shows that you're happy, not an old grump." Anna looked the teeniest bit amused. "I don't like to smile... Does that make me an old grump?" Yoh shrugged. "Nope. I think you're cute." Startled, Anna did the only thing that came to her mind, which was to slap him. The impact of the blow sent the young boy staggering back and Anna stomped out of the room. Rubbing his bright red cheek, he looked into the eyes of his father, both shining with worry and humor.

"I like her." Yoh declared.

* * *

**Please leave some comments, I'm sure I need them, lol.**


End file.
